


Sex in the Time of Dragons

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbard, Hobbit/Human Sex, M/M, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Bilbo and Bard smut with some light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Time of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an odd pairing (which I have dubbed as Bilbard), but I've wanted to write it ever since I saw the trailer for the second Hobbit movie, because Bard looks damn sexy! So here it is. It takes place during the company's stay in Lake-town, and for the sake of this story, Bard is not married. The title is a nod to the TV show Merlin, if you've ever seen it. There was an episode called 'Love in the Time of Dragons'. Comments are always lovely.

A knock on the door was heard, light but insistent. Bard opened it to find Bilbo Baggins standing on his door step, wringing his hands together nervously, a small, hopeful smile playing his face. He stepped aside to let the hobbit in, looking him up and down. When he had seen the hobbit casting glances his way at the pub and then blushing whenever he met his gaze, he had been curious. He had never met a hobbit before, and he surely had never bedded one, so he made his way over and sat down next to him. 

Once they started talking, Bard began to realize that there was quite a bit more to this hobbit than met the eye. He was fascinating, sarcastic, and bold, yet still shy and proper. They had talked (although flirted was more accurate) for hours before Bard finally decided to retire for the night. He had enjoyed their conversation immensely, much more than he thought he world, and by the end of it, he found that he wasn’t simply trying to bed Bilbo anymore. He genuinely wanted to get to know him. 

Nevertheless, he still offered an invitation for Bilbo to join him at his house later that night, though truth be told, he hadn’t actually expected the hobbit to show up. He was pleasantly surprised to have him standing in his living room, looking positively adorable with a flush on his cheeks and his eyes darting around to look everywhere but Bard’s face. 

The bowman smiled at the endearing halfling before him and sat down, motioning for Bilbo to take the chair next to him. He did so, smiling gratefully, because there height difference was no longer such an issue in this position, which had been the hobbit’s biggest worry. Bilbo licked his lips and seemed to be debating with himself silently, before he finally made up his mind and surged forward to press their lips together before he could talk himself out of it. 

It was quick, and he actually missed slightly and only kissed part of the other’s lips, but it made him feel warm all over like a soft blanket on a cold winter’s day. He pulled back, blushing lightly, and this time, Bard leaned forward to reconnect their lips. The kiss was deeper this time, Bilbo bringing his hands to tangle in Bard’s hair. The bowman pressed his tongue firmly against the hobbit’s lips, asking for entrance, and the hobbit gladly granted it, opening his mouth slightly. 

Their tongues met and danced around one another while they explored each other’s mouths. Bilbo tasted of a mixture of mead, pipe-weed and honey, and it was more delicious than anything Bard had ever encountered. The burglar let his hands slide down the taller man’s chest, and then cautiously put one underneath the bottom of the other’s undershirt. He could feel the muscles of his stomach, so toned and tight, and Bilbo felt himself harden at the touch. 

Bard disconnected their lips, and pulled his coat and undershirt off quickly. Bilbo’s eyes raked over his chest. He was the most handsome man he had ever seen. His tan chest was muscular with only a light fuzz of hair covering it, which was soft to the touch. Bard quickly and efficiently unbuttoned Bilbo’s coat, who shrugged it off and pulled off his undershirt so that he too was topless. He felt embarrassed by how his own body must look sitting next to this Adonis, but Bard merely hummed in approval. 

Bilbo was soft and completely hairless, with creamy white skin that Bard felt the sudden desire to mark with various colored bruises from his teeth and tongue. Their lips met again, this time in a rougher and more intense kiss. Bard was tugging at Bilbo’s trousers and Bilbo lifted his hips to pull them off. The hobbit tried to untie the bowman’s trousers in return, but his hands were trembling in anticipation, and Bard did it for him. 

When they were both naked, Bilbo’s eyes almost bulged out of his head when he caught sight of the man’s penis. It was the hugest one he had ever seen, and he felt a wave of anxiety hit him about having something that big inside him. He bit his lip and saw Bard’s member twitched at the sight. He was so ridiculously pleased by this reaction, that before Bilbo could let the Baggins part of him convince him not to, he had gotten off his chair and knelt before the other man. 

He looked up and saw dark lust shining in the other’s eyes, and he placed a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. The bowman sucked in a breath and tangled his hand in Bilbo’s hair. Feeling encouraged, the hobbit took the tip in his mouth and began to suck, emitting a low moan from Bard. He eagerly flicked his tongue over the slit before sliding his mouth down the shaft. There was no way he could take the entire thing in his mouth, but he did the best he could, tightening his lips to add pressure as he bobbed his head up and down on the member. 

He let his teeth drag very lightly over the shaft and Bard gasped and arched forward, his grip in Bilbo’s hair tightening. He pulled the hobbit off his penis and up into a kiss, nibbling on the burglar’s bottom lip and causing him to whimper. Bard stood up and grabbed Bilbo’s hand, pulling him into his bedroom and gently pushing him down on the mattress. He fumbled in a drawer for something and pulled out a vial of oil. Bilbo was going to make a comment about how he had oil ready in his bedroom, but thought better of it. 

The bowman sat next to him and they resumed kissing, Bilbo letting his hands wander up and down the other’s chest, stopping to tweak each nipple, causing the dark-haired man to growl. Bard opened the vial of oil and applied it liberally to his fingers as he lowered Bilbo onto his back, their lips never breaking contact. Bilbo felt a cool, wet finger press against his entrance, and he squirmed. As the finger was inserted, he realized that even the man’s fingers were huge. 

He felt another wave of panic overtake him, and he tried to ignore it by kissing him with more force, yanking at the man’s dark hair. Bard responded by adding another finger and pumping the two in and out gently. He scissored the burglar’s hole and then pushed in a third finger. Bilbo broke their kiss as he gasped at the burn and squeezed his eyes shut. Bard angled his fingers until he found Bilbo’s sweet spot, and the hobbit nearly jumped off the bed, bucking his hips up roughly. 

Bard smirked and continued rubbing at the bundle of nerves as Bilbo moaned loudly and let his head fall back against the pillow, exposing his neck. Bard bit and licked at the exposed skin as Bilbo shuddered and pushed back against his fingers. When he added a fourth one, Bilbo was practically sobbing. 

“More, please. Mmmm, need more.” Bard’s own arousal was becoming painful from lack of attention, so he happily complied, pulling his fingers out of the hole and slicking his member up with oil. Bilbo felt empty at the loss of the fingers, and he sat up on his elbows, waiting for Bard to be ready. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. 

The bowman rolled over and lay on his back, pulling Bilbo over to straddle him. The hobbit looked down at the man below him in awe, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Bard pushed the tip into his entrance, and Bilbo gasped and tilted his head back, biting down hard on his lip. Bard was holding onto Bilbo’s hip and pushing him down agonizingly slow, and it burned like dragon’s fire. Bilbo’s body was trembling at the intrusion, and he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until Bard whispered to him to breathe. 

He took a few deep, shaky breaths before he couldn’t take the slow pace anymore. It was too much. He needed Bard to be completely inside him at that very moment or he thought he would go mad. He shoved himself down completely onto the bowman’s cock, impaling himself on it and feeling like he had been ripped in two. He would be sore for a week after this, but the Tookish part of his mind knew that it would be worth it. 

Bard moaned at the sudden heat engulfing him. Bilbo was tighter than anyone he had ever bedded, so tight that it almost hurt and the dark-haired man had to take a few breaths to steady himself. He let Bilbo take a minute to adjust to the feeling and then began to slowly move the other up and down on his penis with shallow thrusts. Tears were springing from the corners of the hobbit’s eyes that were still scrunched closed, and his nails were digging into Bard’s arms so hard that he was sure they would bleed. 

Bard lifted his hips to thrust in the angle that he had found Bilbo’s sweet spot with his fingers and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the hobbit as his mouth hung open in pleasure. He thrust against that spot again, causing Bilbo to arch his back and moan again, a low, loud sound that seemed to reverberate around the entire room. As the pace sped up, Bilbo’s head started to feel fuzzy as pleasure began to overtake the pain. 

He was gasping and panting and wriggling, and if he had been thinking clearly, he would have been very embarrassed by how he must look. However, he was not thinking clearly, and so he hardly noticed nor cared that he had started moaning louder and calling out Bard’s name. 

“Faster, Bard, please, gods yes.” Those words and the sounds that Bilbo was making were pushing Bard closer to the edge, and he moved the hobbit up and down on his member even faster. Bilbo’s hands were grasping at the bowman’s chest, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. He was whimpering as he felt the heat building inside him and his head spinning. 

“God, you’re huge. I feel so full. I swear, I can feel you all the way in my stomach,” he moaned out. Bard moaned at the words, his thrusts becoming more erratic and his breathing becoming heavier. The bowman could feel his orgasm closing in, and he grasped Bilbo’s cock and began pumping it. 

“Cum for me,” he breathed out, and Bilbo immediately lost it. His body shuddered as he shot his load all over Bard’s chest and hand, his hole clenching. The heat and tightness was overwhelming, and Bard only thrust once, twice more before he felt his own orgasm ripped from him, a wave of pleasure as strong as a hurricane. 

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their high, and they blinked back the haze in their eyes, trying to catch their breath. Bard pulled Bilbo off his softening penis and down onto his chest, letting the cum smear all over and between them. They were sticky and sweaty, but neither one of them could bring themselves to care. Bard ran his fingers through the small hobbit’s soft curls as he felt the burglar’s breath on his chest. 

Bilbo’s head was tucked lightly beneath the other’s chin, and he felt more satisfied and content than he had since he first started this journey. He was dreading having to leave Lake-town, but he knew he would have to soon. 

Bard was thinking something very similar, and his own thoughts were clouded with worry for the little burglar snuggled on his chest. He barely knew Bilbo, but he was already very fond of him (more so than he rightly should have been), and he knew for certain that he would take on the dragon Smaug himself to protect the little hobbit.


End file.
